Necesidad
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Marshall sabía que necesitaba a Fionna. No como la mayoría de la gente en Aaa pero la necesitaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.


_**Necesidad.**_

Disclamer: Adventure Time no me pertenece.

Todos sabían que Marshall Lee difícilmente necesitaba de la intervención de otros para subsistir, cosa nada inquietante pues ser un vampiro traía consigo algunas cosas que, según el punto de vista y la situación en general podrían considerarse una bendición o un suplicio: _eterna juventud e inmortalidad._ Además de que Marshall era de naturaleza independiente, autosuficiente y rebelde, se molestaba fácilmente si otros (especialmente su madre) trataban de inmiscuirse en sus asuntos.

_Siempre había estado solo y siempre lo estaría, después de todo ese era el precio de la inmortalidad._

Marshall no necesitaba de gran cosa para subsistir. Siempre que tuviera un lugar para vivir, sangre o comida de color rojo para alimentarse, ropa limpia que ponerse, cuerdas de repuesto para su bajo hacha o cosas para protegerse del sol las veces que salía de su casa durante el día se daba por satisfecho; las cosas materiales que necesitaba las obtenía fácilmente amenizando fiestas por todo aaa con su música con lo que ganaba suficiente para vivir o intercambiando alguno que otro servicio con algún noble o población que necesitara ayuda para asustar a duendes u otras criaturas molestas.

Aparentemente no necesitaba de nada más en el mundo

Pero el rey de los vampiros tenía un secreto.

_Necesitaba a alguien más que cualquier otra cosa en todo aaa._

_¿Quién era esa persona a la que el Rey de los vampiros tanto necesitaba?_

Se trataba de Fionna la humana, la heroína de Aaa.

No es que Marshall necesitara a la chica para que velara por él, eso lo podía hacer solo, era pocas las cosas que podían hacerle daño siendo un vampiro; el necesitaba a Fionna pero no por las razones por las que _la mayor parte_ de la gente en Aaa la necesitaba.

Él no era como el príncipe Chicle que necesitaba de la joven heroína para proteger a la gente de Chuchelandia de los peligros dentro o fuera de su reino. O como la mayor parte de los príncipes en Aaa cuando los secuestraba la Reina Hielo y necesitaban que la joven rubia los fuera a rescatar.

En su opinión, esos tipos no eran más que una bola de inútiles.

Cierto que Fionna lo había ayudado a salir de paso cuando tenia alguna pega pero comparado con el resto de nobles en aaa, él era uno de los que menos preocupaciones le daba a la muchacha con sombrero de conejo.

No, definitivamente Marshall no necesita a Fionna para eso.

_Marshall necesitaba a Fionna porque le agradaba tener compañía._

El Rey de los Vampiros no tenía muchos amigos cercanos, bueno, no tenía ninguno –el príncipe Chicle no contaba como amigo, sólo se portaba educado con él– y la mayoría de la gente que le conocía le temía o sólo buscaban que les hiciera un favor.

A diferencia de ellos, Fionna estaba a su lado porque _deseaba_ estarlo. Ella no le temía o fingía que le agradaba. No intentaba cambiar su forma de ser como su madre o Ashley, su ex novia. Fionna lo aceptaba tal cual era, no se molestaba si ponía caras terroríficas de vez en cuando (algunas llegaban a sacarle carcajadas tan fuertes que mas de una vez pensó que la chica moriría asfixiada), no le molestaba en gran medida que le hiciera alguna broma o su labor en la nocheosfera.

Él sabía que a la mayoría de los príncipes en aaa les gustaba Fionna –el príncipe Llama, el príncipe Músculos, el príncipe Grumos, etc.–, también sabia que muchos de ellos lo odiaban en secreto por ser el noble que más acaparaba el tiempo de la rubia heroína de ojos azules además de Bubba.

_Bubba, el hombre más idiota que hubiese conocido._

Honestamente, el Rey de los Vampiros no entendía que le veía Fionna al cara de nena de del príncipe Chicle. No entendía como Bubba podía estar tan ciego, Fionna era una chica cariñosa, simpática, divertida, leal, valiente, fiel a sus amigos y su misión como heroína de chuchelandia y de las tierras de Aaa, agradable y considerada; era toda una monada y además estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él ¿Qué más quería aquel noble cabeza de aire de una chica? Ninguna otra princesa o chica en todo Aaa valía lo que Fionna. Ninguna seria tan valiente, tan fiel, tan dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por la gente que amaba.

Por otro lado, ¿Qué le veía Fionna al príncipe Chicle? Desde el punto de vista del joven de cabello negro, Bubba no era más que un muñeco de aparador con cierta inteligencia pero nada más, dependiente e irritante.

Claro que para Fionna él era encantador, inteligente, simpático y justo ¿Quién entendía a las mujeres? Chicle rechazaba a Fionna cada tres al cuarto y ella seguía allí cual devota suya, por Drácula ¡Bubba no era Glob para que ella le mostrara tanta devoción e incondicionalidad! Marshall ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había visto llorar a Fionna por culpa del tonto del príncipe cara de nena mientras se lamentaba por no ser lo suficientemente buena para él.

_Cuando siendo sincero consigo mismo, la cosa era al revés. _

_Bubba no era lo suficientemente bueno para Fionna._

Marshall hacia lo que estuviera en sus manos para consolar a Fionna y animarla cuando lloraba por los frecuentes rechazos de Chicle.

_Si él estuviera en el lugar de ese tonto, Fionna ya no volvería a llorar por ese motivo jamás._

Desde hacia tiempo Marshall había aceptado que necesitaba a Fionna, ella era su compañera de aventuras y de travesuras, su mejor amiga ¡hasta aguantaba que se quejara de Bubba, de los otros nobles de Aaa y de las reuniones con su madre! Y además Fionna le había ayudado con sus canciones muchas veces, ya fuera prestándole su grabadora, haciendo sonidos de cajas de ritmo, cantado pequeñas partes o haciendo coros.

Marshall sabia que siempre podía contar con Fionna. No importaba en que lio o travesura estuviera metido, sabía que si necesitaba algo, la joven heroína siempre estaría ahí para él.

_Pero eso no podía durar para siempre._

El Rey de los Vampiros tenia muy presente que Fionna era una mortal y que, para bien o para mal, seguía y siempre seguiría el mismo camino que todos los demás mortales, el único camino que conocían y tenían derecho a recorrer: _Envejecer y morir._

Él lo sabía. Sabía que algún día perdería a la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos como el cielo veraniego, ya fuera en combate, por una enfermedad o causa de la edad; tarde o temprano la muerte se la llevaría consigo y él perdería el único vínculo que le permitía sentir que aún conservaba algo de su casi olvidada humanidad.

Por eso pasaba cada momento que podía a su lado disfrutándola y tratando de hacer feliz, además ella casi no se cabreaba con él últimamente por invadir su espacio personal o hacerle alguna broma; quizás porque ya había aprendido a tolerarlo. Fionna despertaba en él el deseo de protegerla y amarla aunque sabía de sobra que ella podía cuidarse sola y que solo lo veía como un amigo, su mejor amigo.

Marshall había pensando varias veces en convertir a la chica en vampiro pero pronto desistió de esa idea. No podía ser tan egoísta y condenar a la única persona que realmente le importaba y amaba a una existencia miserable, viendo a todos los que amaba desaparecer sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

_Siendo siempre mismo ser. Congelado para siempre en una jugarreta del destino y el tiempo. _

Deseaba preguntarle a Fionna si quería permanecer a su lado para siempre, si estaría dispuesta a dejar que la convirtiera en vampiro llegado el momento pero al mismo tiempo sentía un miedo atroz de hacerlo ¿Qué si ella decía que no y se alejaba para siempre? ¿Qué si no sentía lo mismo que él sentía? ¿Qué si no…?

_No quería perderla. No podría soportarlo._

_Pero quería que ella fuera feliz._

_Aún si eso significaba que los días a su lado estuviesen contados._

_Aún si él la necesitaba para ser feliz._

_**Fin **_


End file.
